Obey me
by Blood Junkie
Summary: Orphan Autopsy is the slave of adrian and cassius. What happens when adrian gets a little bored while Orphan is drawing his bath? the title has nothing to do with the story..Oo


Orphan laid there in her makeshift bed, exhausted. She ran around all day, catering to every need of Cassius and Adrian. Clean my room..do my dishes...do this, do that! Orphan just about had it! She slid out of her trench coat and took of her enormous boots and rolled onto her stomach. Just as she closed her amber eyes her door opened. It was Adrian. 

"Orphan dear, can you draw me a bubble bath?...thank you" Adrian said without getting an answer and left. Orphan groaned as she sat up. She stretched her arms up towards the heavens and wiggled her toes. She got a odd sensation. 'Oh yeah..' she thought 'I'm part angel'. She put her hands down,stood up, and walked out of her room. She rubbed her eyes and she walked into the bathroom. Orphan bent over the black bathtub and started the water. She made sure it was hot enough for Adrian's needs. She was about to add the bubbles when she felt hands on her shoulders. She gasped, and dropped the bubble container in the bath.

"damnit!" She cursed as she plunged her arms into the bath feeling around for the container. She heard Adrian's laugh as she pulled the container out of the bath. The bubbles were overflowing now, bubbles floating everywhere. She sat down on the floor and put her hand on her forehead. Adrian stood behind her staring down at her.

" eye'm so sorry Master Adrian..would you like me to draw you another bath?"

"No no no...I'm feeling rather nice at this hour..this is fine..but would you give me a backrub? all the torturing I did today really did a number on my back" He said rubbing his spine.

" Yes of course..." Orphan said trying to sound as pleasant as possible. Adrian smirked at her as she started to undress. Orphan had a dumbfounded look on her reddening face as Adrian started to undo his robe.

"uh..Adrian..would you like me to step out while you undress?"

"No..I don't mind.." He said with a seducing grin on his face as his robe dropped to the floor. Orphan looked away and shaked her red and black hair in her face so she couldn't see Adrian undress even if she tried to. Adrian finished undressing and kicked his clothes to Orphan.

"Fold my clothes" He said as he put his foot in the bath.

"Yes sir.." She looked up to see where his clothes were, and got a full sight of a naked Adrian. Her mouth dropped and she stared in awe. His body was so beautiful, as so his face. She hurried up and looked to the floor and grabbed his clothes. She could feel her face burning with embarrasment. She heard a sigh from Adrian, which ment he was all the way in the bathtub and she could look up. She finished folding his clothes and put them aside, and walked over to him.

"H-how is your bath, master?"

"it's good..now for that backrub.." Adrian insisted. Orphan nodded her head as she walked behind Adrian and put her hands on his shoulders. She never realized how much of a crush she had on Adrian until now. She started with his shoulders and slowly worked down his back. She heard moans escaping his mouth which sent chills up her spine.

"So..what are you?"

"..Pardon?"

"What spieces are you is what i'm asking"

"oh..eye'm..mostly demon.."

"Mostly..? what else are you?"

"uh..a-angel.."

"Hah! an angel you say? thats pretty hard to believe, dear! would'nt you have wings..or a halo?"

" eye had wings..but eye got them removed..eye have the scars to prove it"

" Do show.."

Orphan stopped rubbing Adrian's back. She walked infront of him and turn her back to him. She lifted up her shirt and showed him the six inch long stitched up gashes. Adrian moved closer to Orphan. He put his hands on her hips and tugged her down. She almost fell in the tub with him.

"Pull your shirt up more"

"I'll try..my stitches are still sensitive" She pulled her shirt up more and winced and let out a quiet groan.

"Hmm..Impressive..I believe you..tell me..does this hurt?" Adrian took his index finger and ran down her stitches. Orphan threw her head back and moaned.

"It doesn't...hurt...when someone or something touches it..it gets all tingly and I get this cold sensation on my back..it just feels..werid"

Adrian smirked and ran his finger over the other one. Orphan let out another moan. Her hands that were keeping her from falling into the bath spasmed and she fell. Water splashed everwhere. Orphan stood up and gasped.

"Oh! Adrian! eye'm so sorry!" She was about to step out when Adrian grabbed the back of her thigh.

"No..its okay, dear. Why don't you join me?"

Orphan nodded and sat back down in the warm water. She felt it odd to be taking a bath with Adrian, but she tried to enjoy it. Adrian turned his back to her and sat between her legs. "Now Continue my backrub" Without saying anything, Orphan continued where she left off. Adrian got bored after a while and started to take off Orphan's knee high, black and red toe socks. Orphan took in a big breath of air and sighed. She tried to not let Adrian phase her. He tried to feel as much of Orphan's legs as possible. Orphan was bitting her lip so hard that she drew blood. Adrian, without warning, turned around and faced Orphan. He stared into her amber eyes. Orphan's mouth was open slighty, blood started to drip from her lip. Adrian saw this as a invitation and put his lips on hers. He sucked on her lower lip and licked up all the blood. Orphan slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling like she was touching the forbidden.


End file.
